tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Steady Eddie
* Michael Brandon * Pierce Brosnan |series=12 |series_no=12.02 |number=290 |released= * 2nd September 2008 * 30th October 2008 * 2nd November 2008 * 22nd April 2009 |previous=Thomas and the Billboard |next=Rosie's Funfair Special/Rosie's Carnival Special }} Steady Eddie is the second episode of the twelfth series. Plot Edward is told to take a brass water wheel along the express line to Great Waterton Waterworks, but he opts to take the branch line so people can see him. Although Edward is warned that the line ahead is bumpy, he continues onwards as the school is nearby. He wants the children to see his magnificent waterwheel, but as he is travelling, the ropes dig in to the sharp sides of the waterwheel. After going up Gordon's Hill, the ropes tear in half, and the waterwheel comes loose. It rolls down the hill, onto some flatbeds Gordon is taking to the Smelters. Edward chases Gordon, going along every shortcut he knows. Edward saves it just in time and has it chained on so it would not fall off. Edward delivers the water wheel to the waterworks, where it is put on display. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon * Oliver * Emily * Arthur * Cranky * The Schoolchildren * Annie and Clarabel * Three members of the Railway Board * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blond-haired Boy * Barrow Football Fan * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * Big Mickey Locations * The Windmill * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maron * Sodor River Bridge * Great Waterton * The Smelter's * Gordon's Hill * Dryaw School * The Lumber Mill Trivia * This was the first episode written by Sharon Miller as head writer. * This episode marks Oliver's first appearance since the seventh series episode, Snow Engine. * Edited stock footage from Edward and the Mail is used, with the cows in CGI and birds flying. * The water wheel is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * This is the first time Edward is referred to as "Eddie." This is repeated in Charlie and Eddie, and later in Edward the Hero. * This episode aired before The Great Discovery premiered in the UK and Australia, meaning the audience may not have known about Great Waterton. * A scrap model of either Donald or Douglas is seen at the Smelter's and City of Truro's tender is also seen. * This episode marks Arthur's last appearance to date. * The title is a reference to the Eddie Stobart Truck of the same name. Goofs * When Edward goes onto the bumpy track, his front wheels derail. * In one shot of Edward on the bumpy track, his whistle is wonky. * Edward stops at a red signal right next to the school, but he is seen travelling much further past the school before he stops. * In the overhead shot of Edward passing the school, Edward's crew is missing. * As Oliver and Arthur are both passing Edward, Arthur had no eye balls. * When Edward puffed up hard on Gordon's Hill, his wheels are spinning too fast. * In the first shot when Gordon arrives at the smelters, a small black spot suddenly appears on the track opposite him. * When Edward leaves the smelter's yard after the workmen tie the water wheel down, his driver is not CGI. * When the water wheel lands on Gordon' flatbed, it lands on vertical position. However, in the next scene it suddenly was turned and lands lying on its bigger side. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - The Water Wheel * Books - Steady Old Edward and Thomas' Steady Friend In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Eddie el Firme pl:Zwyczajny Edek ru:Надёжный Эдвард Category:Episodes Category:Series 12 episodes